


Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

by MaiMalfoi87, NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Punk Castiel, Shy Dean Winchester, Tattoos, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiMalfoi87/pseuds/MaiMalfoi87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Castiel Novak was a force of nature. From his wild dark hair with the purple tips, to his many piercings, to his seemingly endless tattoos, Castiel Novak was a thing of beauty. He was a force of nature, running wild and free. He laughed a lot, drank a lot, smoked cigarettes and stayed stoned ninety percent of the time. He seemed completely untameable. At least he was until he met Dean Winchester.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovesagoodstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesagoodstory/gifts).



> Written for my good friend Iloveagoodstory from a prompt she gave me on Tumblr.

Castiel Novak was a force of nature. From his wild dark hair with the purple tips, to his many piercings, to his seemingly endless tattoos, Castiel Novak was a thing of beauty. He was a force of nature, running wild and free. He laughed a lot, drank a lot, smoked cigarettes and stayed stoned ninety percent of the time. He seemed completely untameable. At least he was until he met Dean Winchester.

His friends couldn’t understand it. Dean was the polar opposite of Cas. He was shy and quiet. He didn’t have any piercings or tattoos (that were visible anyway). He didn’t smoke and he rarely drank enough to get drunk. In fact, none of Cas’ friends had ever seen Dean drunk.

And yet, Cas was very fond of Dean, loved him maybe. It was a constant source of discussion among Cas’ friends… what Cas saw in Dean. 

Nevertheless, if you saw Cas, the chances were good you’d see Dean too. It was like they were joined at the hip.

Everyone just knew Cas was the top in that relationship. The way he kissed Dean every chance he got, the way he nipped at Dean’s ear and ran his hand down Dean’s thigh when they sat in a booth together. Cas would whisper something in Dean’s ear and Dean would blush red, while Cas laughed merrily at Dean’s reaction...It was obvious.

 

It was Thanksgiving. Dean and Cas invited them to a big traditional dinner, and they eagerly accepted. Dean did most of the cooking, Cas helped out in between joints. It was snowing lightly and they all ate until they thought they’d burst. Then they retired to the living room. Cas put on Led Zeppelin, Dean got them all beers and Cas passed another joint around. Dean politely passed it every time, but tapped the neck of his beer against Cas’. 

Benny rolled his eyes at the eye-fucking they were doing and Charlie smiled and nodded.

Kevin got up and wandered to the window. He shocked everyone when he yelled out, “Holy fuck! It’s a blizzard out there!”

Everyone looked out and sure enough, the snow was piled up over the cars and it was still coming down in thick wet flakes.

“Well, looks like you’re all snowed in. Guess you’re staying the night.” Cas smiled at them and went back to his beer. Dean settled in beside him.

It got late. Everyone was pretty stoned except for Dean, and he had a pretty good buzz on. Cas got pillows and blankets for everyone.

Then he turned and grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to the bedroom. They all got settled in, Charlie took the couch, Benny and Kevin stretched out on the floor. They were just drifting off when they heard Cas yell.

“Fuck! Oh god… Dean…”

Each head popped up and they looked at each other, grinning. Charlie put a finger to her lips, indicating they needed to be quiet, and they snuck to the bedroom door. They sat down and listened.

 

Dean never got tired of seeing Cas all stretched out under him, sweaty, needy and moaning. He had two fingers in Cas, and Cas was begging for more. 

“D-daddy, please… need your cock so bad!”

“Be a good boy for daddy… I’m having too much fun.”

Cas nearly cried when he said, “Yes, daddy, I can be good.” Dean leaned over and kissed the tip of Cas’ leaking cock.   
He worked up to three fingers and Cas was moaning loudly. Dean grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock, pulling his fingers out.

“Ready for daddy to fuck that slutty little boy pussy?”

Cas grabbed Dean’s arm. “Oh yes, daddy, fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

Dean chuckled, and thrust in. Cas yelled out.

“So tight for daddy. How do you stay so tight, as much as I fuck my baby boy?”

Cas just moaned again, and began to say, ‘oh, oh oh’ with every thrust into him. The headboard began to hit the wall. They had long since ruined the paint behind it and they were well on the way to making a dent in the wall.

“Be a good baby for daddy, and don’t touch yourself. Remember, you come on daddy’s dick or you don’t come at all.”

 

The three friends sat outside the bedroom door, where they could hear every word. Stunned into complete silence, they each had a very shocked look.

 

Dean pounded Cas, hard and fast. He bent Cas in half to get in just as far as possible, and kissed Cas between his groans, moans and sweet sounds. 

“I’m so close, daddy, please… can I come?”

Dean growled, “Not yet, baby boy. You wait until I tell you.”

Cas groaned.

“Such a sweet little boy pussy. I love you so much.”

Cas managed to squeak out that he loved daddy too.

After what seemed like an hour to Cas, and the three sitting outside the door, Dean told Cas he could come.

Cas yelled so loudly, Charlie jumped.

Still the headboard hit the wall. It went on for a few more minutes, then…

“Fuck! Daddy’s coming!”

The headboard hit the wall even harder, and then there was silence.

 

After a few minutes, the three got up and snuck back out to the living room. Benny shook his head.  “Damn, who knew?”

Charlie giggled. “I guess we know why Cas is so taken with Dean.”

 

They all looked on Dean with a real sense of respect after that. 

 


	2. Timestamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thsi was written by my spirit twin, MaiMalfoi87, after she made a comment on the story that led some readers to ask for a timestamp. She started this, so I had her finish it.

After break, Dean and Cas continued to be attached at the everything. Nothing had changed, at least not for Dean and Cas. Their friends however seem to be acting weird. 

Just the other day Cas and Dean were leaning against the impala Cas whispering in Dean’s ear when Benny walked by and just threw his hand up for a high five from Cas. Cas gave him one and Benny continued on his way, leaving both Dean and Cas completely confused. 

A couple days later Dean and Cas were at the bookstore (Dean had insisted Cas join him, not that Cas was going to say no) when Charlie walked by, smiled, winked and gave them both finger guns and walked away. Dean blinked and looked at Cas.

“What was that?” Cas looked just as bewildered as Dean.

“I have no idea babe. Did you find the book you wanted?”

“Yea, Let’s go.” Dean and Cas payed and left. 

It’s been two weeks and Dean can’t get over how weird their friends are being. First Benny with all his high fives to Cas and weird appraising looks at Dean, then Charlie and her damn finger guns, then to top it all off, Kevin had walked into the same restaurant Dean and Cas were at, turned around and saw them and immediately turned bright red and fled.

The final straw happened at game night. Everyone was pleasantly buzzed and enjoying themselves. Cas got up to grab another beer and got one for Dean as well. Dean looked up to find all three friends with different looks on their faces. 

Benny looked jealous, Charlie had that look she got when she thought about an OTP and Kevin looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.

“Ok that is it!” Dean was so done with this shit. “What the hell is wrong with you guys?”

All three of them started looking everywhere but at Dean and Cas. Cas slammed his hand on the table.

“Answer the question.”

“Well, remember Thanksgiving?” Charlie asked hesitantly.

“Yea” Dean said “What about Thanksgiving?”

“Well  _ cher, _ when you and your man went to bed that night…”

“Oh for fuck sakes Benny spit it out,” Cas snarled

“We heard you guys having sex!” Kevin practically shouted

“Yea that.” Charlie added

“Y’all ain’t exactly quiet” Benny said rubbing the back of his neck.

Dean went crimson “No... oh god...You...How much did you hear!?”

Cas roared with laughter.

“Cas! Shut up!” Dean was mortified

“Babe you can’t tell me you’re that embarrassed?” Cas said with a grin as he laid an arm around Dean’s shoulders.

“Yes I can!”

Cas just raised an eyebrow “Really?”

“Well no…”

“Come on guys it's no big deal.” Charlie said 

“Yea, we just didn’t realize Dean was the kinky one in the relationship,” Benny added with a smirk.

Everyone laughed when Dean went impossibly redder.

“I hate you all.” Dean grumbled

Cas leaned over lips barely brushing Dean’s ear.

“Oh, don’t be like that Daddy.”

Dean growled and glared at Cas “You do realize you’ll pay for that, right?”

Cas just smiled.

“I think Dean and I are going to call it a night!” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him out the door, leaving a laughing group of friends behind them.

 


End file.
